One Day - One Shot
by Corf2709
Summary: A one shot following on from last nights Skin Fire! Emily dealing with the aftermath of losing Naomi. Warning it may be emotional!


One Day

**Well hello you beautiful and (after last night) broken people! Fear not, they can take Naomily off of our screens but not from our hearts! In my humble opinion they lived happily ever after making babies... it could happen. So anyway.. enough about the misery that was last night (Jess Brittain Id leave the country for a while babe) this is my first attempt at a Naomily Fanfiction. Its a bit shitty. I meany emotionally It hurt me to write this. Damn me! Why didnt I write a bit of fluff and smut? Well lets grieve together and please review, id love to hear your thoughts, and if you need to rant about Skins fire please.. dont hold back.. just maybe leave a comment about this one shot too yeah? Thanks and read away.. if anyone is actually here... if not.. then this is awkward and im going to carry on crying... **

It had been two weeks since she lost the love of her life. How can anyone manage without their other half for life when after two weeks she was already a mess? Waking up without Naomi was difficult, though she had been getting used to it since living in New York, it wasn't easy. That is if she ever managed to allow herself to sleep. She couldn't. She was emotionally drained. How can you even describe losing someone? Simply, you can't.

She still remembers the anger she felt. She was angry at her girlfriend. Not because she was going to leave her for the rest of her life, but because she took precious time away from her. Time they could have spent together. Naomi and Emily. That's how it was supposed to be wasn't it?

The moment Naomi closed her eyes for the final time would stay with her forever. The way she squeezed Emily's hand with the last bit of energy she could muster, the way she whispered the last 'I love you' it was gentle, desperate and full of regret. Naomi didn't regret those words, she never did. She regretted that she couldn't say them ever again. That Emily would never hear them come from her mouth again. That's the bit that hurt Naomi more than anything, that her precious redhead would have to live her life without her.

….

Emily made her way to the one place she could be with Naomi, even if not physically. Wiping away a tear from her eye she looked up to see her girlfriends' grave. The words that both hurt her and bring her comfort standing out, 'Naomi Campbell, beloved daughter, friend and girlfriend. Gone but never forgotten. Our Angel' Emily reached out and touched the stone. Just to feel something. Anything. Lately she hadn't been able to feel anything other than pure grief and heartache.

"Hey baby, only me" she gave a small smile, knowing how much Naomi used to love it when she called her baby. "Not to sound like a bit of a pathetic mess but I'm so lost without you" she sniffed and held tighter to the ring Naomi used to wear. That gold band that she never used to take off. "I miss you so much. Even after all the crap we went through together you were only ever going to be it for me. You always were, even on those first days of knowing you, I had to find a lame excuse just to talk to you. I don't know if I told you this, but when you weren't looking in class I purposely knocked your pencil off your desk, just so I could pick it back up and have a reason to talk to you." She let out a little laugh and remembered the look on the blondes face, a mixture of surprise and fear but the most captivating and beautiful blue eyes she would ever see. "You looked at me and I swear you saw straight through me, right down to my heart that even then, was beating for you. But you took it off me and smiled, and that was it. I knew, you were the one" A soft sob escaped her lips and she smiled remembering the vulnerable young Naomi that she was infatuated with even at 11 years old. "I love you Naoms. I really do, more than I think you ever knew. But more than anything, I loved us. We were perfect together me and you. And I promise you, that one day I will join you up there. And things in the world will be right again. So until then I'm going to be strong for you and I'm going to live for you because you're the only thing that makes my heart beat. And even though you're gone, you're still with me. You always will be" She stands slowly and looks around the cemetery at all the other lives lost and wonders if Cancer was the main killer. "Cancer may have taken you away from me, but our love can't be taken. I'll see you soon Baby, wait for me?"

Walking away from her girlfriends' grave she didn't need to hear Naomi's answer to that. She knew she would be waiting for her, just like Emily would go back to her. Because really, its Naomi and Emily, they are soul mates. What else mattered?


End file.
